Dreadful Daniel
by Bronzonglover52
Summary: A young boy meets a strange boy named Daniel. Once he sees his birthmark he is suddenly afraid of him, has a strange dream, and his friends disappeared. What is happening? Daniel is happening. My first Creepypasta.


He was watching me... Always. Now my life will never be normal again. It started 2 weeks ago at school.

I greeted my friends, Kevin and Harold. We sat next to eachother in class and always sat together at lunch. We hung out at my house, played video games, you know, guy stuff. Then this new kid came to our school. He had short, neat, black hair, ghost white skin, grey eyes, seemed 5,4, and seemed very skinny. He wore a white, blank t-shirt, black, leather gloves, blue jeans, and black sneakers. His name was Daniel Turner. The people in class always called him Dead Daniel becuase he was always caught sleeping in class and always woke up like a zombie. He seemed harmless, no one payed attention to him... No one except me. He had a strange birthmark on his left shoulder, it looked exactly like the Slenderman symbol. Now, ever since I saw that birthmark, every time I look at Daniel I feel... Afraid.

I decided to get to know Daniel, luckily his locker was right next to mine. I walked up to him with a smile and he just looked at me confused, with those dead looking eyes. I felt fear again, but I still talked to him.

" Hey Daniel, how are ya?" I asked.

" I'm doing nice," said Daniel in his usual monotone voice.

" I'm Ezekiel, but my friends always-"

"-Call you Zeke, I know," said Daniel interrupting me. I absolutely hated being interrupted. But I was annoyed, as well as shocked that Daniel knew my name, he sits in the back left corner of the room, while I sit in the front right corner, where no one can hear anything in the back. So either this guy is a stalker, has good ears, or talked to Harold and Kevin.

" How do you know my name?"

" I know lots of things, I know your friends, I know where you live, I know where your friends live," said Daniel as I started to get freaked out, but I considered he was joking... Right?

After school I went home and called Harold and Kevin to see if they wanted to come over an play some more video games. But Harold's mom said Harold hasn't came home yet, and I got the same response from Kevin's dad.

"That's weird," I thought. "Kevin and Harold don't stay after school, they don't have jobs either, and they weren't called to the office today,"

After dinner I went to bed early, thinking about Kevin and Harold, but I also thought about Daniel. The guy was strange and appears to get stranger every day.

I went to sleep, I then had a nightmare. I was running through the forest, it was raining blood and dead animals and kids surrounded me. I kept on running, but I tripped on something and fell. It was an arm that grabbed me, but I turned around and saw a tall faceless man, he was very skinny and wore some sort of business suit. Next to him was Daniel, holding his head down, I couldnt see his face. I crawled up to Daniel slowly in fear, ignoring the tall man, and I saw his face. It wasn't Daniel, the Slenderman symbol covered his entire face. I stumbled backwards as white tentacles sprouted out of Daniel's back. The tentacles charged at me as I heard a shriek. A loud, ear splitting shriek.

That shriek woke me up, I was in a sweat and I looked at my clock.

" 3:15," I thought, panting heavily. The scary thing was, the dream felt so real, like, Daniel teleported into my dreams. I was then horrified when I looked out the window. It was Daniel, in my backyard. He was looking at me, he had no face at all, just the Slenderman symbol. I then shook my head and closed my eyes, hoping it was a hallucination. I then looked back out the window. He was gone.

These next few days Harold and Kevin still haven't showed up for school, and Daniel wasn't there either.

I went home and turned on the TV. The news was on, saying something about a kidnapping, but what interested me was that Kevin and Harold were on the news.

"_ Harold Jerome and Kevin Gulf were kidnapped 2 days ago, police still don't know who did this or where the 2 boys are. The only evidence they could find was this picture on the wall of each of their houses._

I looked at the evidence. They were papers with the Slenderman symbol on them. I was getting scared. But I thought it was just my imagination.

I went out to buy some groceriesof or mom. By the time I went out of the store it was dark, and raining. The only light I saw were the streetlight on the sides of the road. I was walking home silently, but I was then knocked out by something.

When I woke up I was in an alley, a dark alley with no light at all, but someone or something picked me up and threw me on a chair and I was then surrounded by light. It took me a minute for my eyes to adjust when I realized I was being face by the man I saw in my dream, and Daniel, who looked like the Daniel in my dream too.

" Daniel, what's going on?" I asked as he moved out of the way as I saw the most horrifying I've ever seen! I saw Harold and Kevin, both missing their eyes and limbs and there was each a hole in their chests where their heart should be, a large hole, and I noticed their hearts were missing. They were also skinned and were hung on a wall. A pool of blood below them.

I then nearly vomited. But I kept it in as I looked a Daniel.

" Do you like it?" he asked. " My father likes it,"

I then realized he was talking about Slenderman, I then tried to leave but I realized I was chained to the chair. He then walked up to me.

" You're just like all the others, afraid once you see me," said Daniel as tentacles sprouted from his back.

I then felt so much fear, I was petrified. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I could just watch. Watch as Daniel was ready to attack. As his tentacles thrashed right through me, blood splattered everywhere. I then heard the last words that came from Daniel.

" Goodbye... Little one,"


End file.
